Chosen Happiness
by iTomato
Summary: She thrust the completed jewel into his hands and smiled warmly, allowing him to do with it what he pleased... and then she ran home... InuXKag


**MysticalDreamer**: I wrote this a while ago... I read a little blobblish ficlet somewhere on and it gave me an idea...

**Chosen Happiness**

And that was it. Through wide eyes she had watched as the tiny fragments all became one circular orb. The twisted hanyou they had fought for so long was gone forever, and all dignity had been lost. The five of them lost all restraint of emotions, and everything came flying out.

That had been one week ago. She remembered it clearly, every single second that had passed. The epic battle that had taken so much time and so many lives. She remembered its final moment, the final blow and all the force that came from it. The hanyou's twisted cries of despair, which she felt not an ounce of sympathy for. She had felt joy upon his destruction. Surely, she was not the only one.

Now, one week later she sat in a desk daydreaming about that day. She lost track of what was going on in her class, and at the moment she didn't care. She didn't even know why she was back here.

In the aftermath, she clutched the Shikon no tama in her palm tightly, purifying it of every spec of evil. An aura of tranquility had filled the air, as well as the people around her, as it once again became Pure. She felt an arm link with her own, and when she saw it was Sango, she threw her arms around the girl and they danced around in a hug.

"It's over! It's over!" cried Sango, tears of happiness flowing endlessly from her eyes. Her hair danced around her as it slowly fell out of its tie.

Kagome laughed as she clutched the jewel, careful not to drop it. She didn't really want these shards to fly all over again.

They stopped swirling, but remained latched onto each other, when they heard a faint sniff. Both the girls and InuYasha glanced over to see silent tears pouring from the monk's eyes. Sango let go of her friend and walked over to him, swallowing him in her arms as she hugged him tightly. Kagome smiled at this, catching a glance at her hanyou, who was also watching with a slight grin.

"We did it, InuYasha..." she said, putting her hand on her arm.

He looked at her and his smiled deepened. "Yeah," he said. "The cocky bastard is finally dead. Dead..."

She lost it and jumped on the hanyou, throwing her arms around him as far as she could and hugging him just as tightly. The kitsune bounced on his head and squealed. When she felt two strong arms envelope her own back, she started to cry happiness along with everyone else.

They were all torn and battered, injured and sliced, yet as happy as anyone could be. And with a final rumble, the last remains of Naraku's fortress collapsed and fell down to its own death.

And now she was back in school. She cursed herself for being here, but she knew why. It was the Shikon no tama.

She pushed away from the fuzzy, dog eared hanyou and he raised an eyebrow curiously at her. She closed her eyes tightly, and held out her palm. He looked down to see the jewel and his eyes widened. "Kagome...?" he whispered.

She could only nod as she took his hand and thrust the jewel into his grasp, closing his fingers around it. She smiled at him and threw her arms around him again. He put his arms around her slowly and rested his chin on her head, a faint smile returning to his face.

There was a faint gust of wind, and as she looked up, she could faintly see a white feather, floating away into the distance.

Miroku and Sango made their way over to the others, with the Slayer being carried over bridal style, arms latched around the monk's neck. Kagome grinned warmly at them, while the Slayer felt her cheeks burning red.

And now she was back in school. The babbles of the teacher were incomprehensible to her as she tapped her pencil lightly on the desk. Her gaze shifted to the window and she stared outside, willing the present to become the Sengoku jidai.

"I'm a bit hesitant..." said Miroku, as he glanced to his hand, "As to whether or not I want to take off the rosary."

"You won't know until you try," said Sango, jumping out of his arms and pulling off the beads herself. Everyone froze, waiting to be pulled into the Kazaana, but nothing happened. She grabbed his hand and looked it over. She smiled at him, and put his hand to her cheek. "It's gone," she said softly.

He moved his hand so it cupped her cheek perfectly, and lost all traces of fear in his eyes. They seemed to gain a certain light, unbefore seen by anyone.

Without any other words, he leaned in closer to the Slayer and captured her lips with his own. Kagome and InuYasha were slightly shocked for a moment, but then they both smiled, perhaps with the young miko smiling deeper.

And now she was back in school. The skies outside were a clear shade of blue, and the sun was just perfect. If she were in the past, she would most likely be relaxing in an open field, allowing soft winds to play with her hair.

The five of them stood in a row, with Shippo perched on Miroku's shoulder, all staring at the debris. The Slayer was leaning against his other shoulder, her hand firmly intertwined with his. The miko's hands were closed behind her back while the hanyou had his arms crossed over his bloodied chest. Another gust of wind danced with them, sending all lose articles of clothing and hair flying.

"I've avenged you... Father..." came Sango's small voice. "My fellow villagers... Kohaku... you can all rest in peace now..."

"I needn't worry about my impending death now," said Miroku. "No more asking random women to bear me a son... I don't have to worry about a curse anymore..."

"No more tears shed, afraid you guys are all gonna die by him," said Shippo quietly. "I was always afraid I'd never see anyone again..."

She closed her eyes and prepared to speak, but something cut her off.

"Kikyo... You have been avenged..."

It was a small whisper, but she had heard it nonetheless. She said nothing when she opened her eyes. She would not cry. He had been doing this for her anyway, and she had come to accept that. After some time, she finally whispered, "It's over..."

And now she was back in school. Her math teacher scribbled equations on the board with chalk, his mouth moving up and down as he explained it, but she heard no words coming from his mouth.

For an hour, they remained in silence. It was just a peaceful thing, to be standing in the wake of their victory. Only when InuYasha nearly collapsed from lack of blood did they decide to get some medical help from Kaede.

So they trudged back to her village, also without words. Upon arriving, villagers jumped out of their way. They all fell into her hut, nearly passing out.

But the rest was a blur. She didn't know why or how, but she could barely remember the events that followed. The only clear thought she could come up with next, was crying as she jumped into the well - without the Shikon no tama.

She had landed in her own time, hearing the familiar roar of traffic and the city. She sat at the bottom of the well for some time, before she gathered enough strength to climb out. From her bruised appearance, her family was worried.

But she realized she had done something stupid. Upon leaving the jewel with InuYasha, she had sealed herself out of the well. Sealed herself out of the Sengoku jidai.

And now she was back in school. She bounced around her feet silently, without noticing. The teacher taught on as she spaced out, trying to stop herself from crying in class. She had sealed herself out of the well. She had sealed the well, and now she was stuck in her own time. She never thought she would miss the past so much.

She hated herself for doing that. Her second family was back there, and she'd never see them again. She knew this because once she had given the jewel to him, he would become a full demon the second he was capable of doing so. And with the jewel gone, she wouldn't be able to travel between worlds.

But she wanted him to be happy, and so the Shikon no tama was now his. She sighed, hoping he had found some happiness with the jewel.

The door to her classroom flung open harshly. "Kagome..."

She froze for a moment, before whipping her head around a bit too fast. She knew the voice. It was the voice she never thought she'd hear again.

Every student turned to the door, and the teacher mumbled incoherent words at the sight of the funny man in a red haori with dog ears. A few gasped as drops of blood hit the ground, coming from an open wound in his chest. He was breathing deeply, as if it was hard for him to be standing there. The classroom was dead silent as they stared at the mystery man covered in blood with _dog ears_.

Her eyes widened when she saw him. She got to her feet and ran over to him, shattering the silence that had engulfed the room. He stumbled into her arms and she held him up. The Shikon no tama clattered as it hit the ground and rolled a bit.

She felt hot tears escape her eyes as she buried her face in his hair, wrapping her arms around the hanyou as if she would never let go. She felt his weak arms make their own way around her back, as he struggled to remain in a conscious state.

"InuYasha..." she whispered into his silver hair.

"Stupid..." he managed to say. "You left without the jewel... how were you... supposed to get back..."

She could only smile at his words as he passed out in her arms. He was here, and he had chosen her. This was his chosen happiness.

**END**

**MD: **One shots are fun when you're bored... anyhoo... Please click the little button down there to review!


End file.
